The present invention relates to a data managing system for a work production line for supplying and receiving processing data between a memory disposed on a conveying pallet and a processing station disposed on a conveying passage of the palette.
Conventionally, during manufacturing mechanical apparatus constituted by assembling a plurality of parts, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. Sho. 60-16348, in a case of conveying a workpiece mounted on a palette along a production line and a plurality of parts are assembled onto the workpiece at the various processing variations a memory member such as an IC card or the like is disposed on the palette, which memory stores therein processing conditions or inspection data, thereby to provide data corresponding to the specific workpiece.
However, in a case where a plurality of separate lines are required, for example, if the production line cannot be constructed continuously in a single line due to a small installation space, if the cycle time is different between assembly lines or if a workpiece is conveyed from an assembly line for individual units to a main assembly line for the overall products, the palette must be conveyed to the next line while the workpiece is mounted thereon. For this reason, it is often difficult to convey such a palette, particularly when the production line is for set up producing a small scale product such as a recording head of a printing apparatus.
The above problem may be solved by providing connections between the assembly lines by a transmission line to transmit data for each workpiece. However, this will cause another difficulty in that the workpiece must be identified with specific data.